Expect The Unexpected
by Mrs.Tomlinson91799
Summary: Hades loves Persephone. Persephone loves Hades. What could go wrong? A lot. They won't admit their love for each other. And what happens when a new God or Goddess makes their way into the ancient tale?


When Hades dragged beautiful, dark haired Persephone into the underworld, the only thing on his mind was her beauty. Her dark black hair and olive skin with green, deep set eyes that always appeared to be laughing. They hadn't laughed for awhile. Persephone was scared of the tall dark God of the Underworld yet enticed by his beauty and power all at the same time. She loved him, yet wouldn't let it show. And he loved her, though his dark mask hid it perfectly behind his crystal blue eyes. The one thing they never expected to happen was for a new God or Goddess to appear. But you know what they say, expect the unexpected.

Persephone awoke abruptly one morning, exactly one week into her sixth month vacation with Hades and sighed, looking at her still sleeping husband. His shaggy black hair hung over his eyes that were an amazing blue, almost white, if they were opened.

"I love you." She whispered. She had done this every morning since he first captured her while he was sleeping. Suddenly, a great feeling of nausea overwhelmed her and she quickly hopped out of bed to the adjoining bathroom to retch. The sound awoke Hades and he went to see what was amiss with his Ice Queen.

"Are you alright?" He asked as he stood in the bathroom doorway, hiding his concern and ache to reach out and stop whatever was hurting her.

"I'm…I'm f-fine." Was her shaky reply. But she knew something was wrong. Gods and Goddess never got sick. Unless… She perished the thought.

"Do you need anything? Something to drink perhaps?" He questioned and all she could do was stare into his blue eyes.

"Pomegranate juice would be lovely… thank you, Lord Hades." She gasped as she stood and made her way back to the large bed she'd shared with him the night before. Hades was out of the room in a flash, leaving the aching Queen alone with her worried thoughts. As soon as she knew he was gone she rushed to the only person in the Underworld who could help her, Charon.

"What's the problem, Queenie?" The young man asked when he saw Persephone walking towards his boat.

"I think I'm pregnant, Charon." She stated honestly, never one to beat around the bush.

"Oh… uh… are you sure?" He asked as he ran his long, pianist fingers through his blonde hair.

"No! And that's why I need you to help me!"

"What can I do?"

"Take me to Charlene across the Styx… she'll know everything! Since she is a witch after all." Charon still looked doubtful but agreed to the Queen's outrageous conquest, leaving the dead on the shores behind them.

"Be back soon, My Queen… Lord Hades will wonder where you've been if you're gone too long." Charon reminded her as he began to slowly paddle back.

"Thank you, Charon." She said as she began walking to the cave where the middle aged, red haired, red eyed witch lived. Charlene liked it cold so when Persephone entered, her body was immediately filled with cold. She absently placed a hand on her abdomen, wondering whether the baby could feel the cold… if there even was a baby.

"Who's there?" Charlene poked her head out and grinned when she saw Persephone. "My dear girl! As always, six months is far too long!" The woman enveloped her in a mighty hug.

"Hello, Charlene." Persephone giggled, forgetting her predicament for just a moment.

"What brings you here, lovely girl?" She said as she patted a spot on the couch and sat down. Persephone smiled gratefully as she took a seat next to Charlene.

"Oh, Charlene… the most awful thing has happened!" Persephone sighed dreadfully.

"What?"

"I have reason to believe I have fallen with child." She bit her lip to keep from crying as Charlene hugged her once more.

"Just let it out." And with that, Persephone sobbed. "Is it Hades' child?"

"Of course." Persephone wiped away some stray tears.

"Then let's find out for sure." Charlene put an ice cold hand to Persephone's flat mid-section and looked right into her eyes.

"Do you see anything? Is there a baby anywhere?" Persephone asked eagerly, not knowing whether she wanted a baby or not.

"Be patient." Charlene whispered. Persephone held her breath until she felt she was going to feint. "Well, Persephone…" She began.

"What? What?" She asked urgently.

"You are indeed pregnant with Hades' child." And then she did feint.


End file.
